Beneath the Leather
by Sibuna Magic
Summary: A 5-Shot about a certain Anubis resident. Learn about her history, her past, and how she came be herself. Is she really who she is?
1. Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This is a 5-shot fic about a certain someone.

It will show you her history, how she came to be herself.

The story is told through ?'s diary.

* * *

Beneath the Leather

Chapter 1- Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Its me…again_

_Yup, that's right, it's me._

_So what? What is it to you when I write in a diary?_

_This is where I let all my feelings out._

_I have no idea what happened to me…_

_I've changed; but for the better?_

_Do I lock the real me beneath the leather?_

_Or do I reveal the girl the monster in me has eaten?_

_Before I continue this diary entry, let me introduce myself._

_Im Patricia Williamson: The girl with 2 lives._

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	2. Name Called

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This chapter is the continuation of Patricia's diary entry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Beneath the Leather

Chapter 2- Name Calling

…_Now that you know who I am,_

_Go ahead, tease me, I don't care!_

_Let me tell you my story,_

_How I started to name call:_

_I can't handle this anymore. The words are repeatedly flashing in my mind. The words won't ever leave my head! I tried to tell her to stop, but she wont! Everyday, I walk through my school's halls, just to be bullied or name called. My ears soon gave up, tired of hearing "Weasel", "Slimeball", and "Cockroach". What did I ever do to them? I tried to tell my parents, but they wouldn't care. They only care for my musical genius twin, Piper._

_So now you know the story. I was bullied. Name called to be specific._

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	3. Attitude

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

How is the story going so far?

I need feedback!

Have you guys seen the promo for season 3? It was a waste of my time! The new girl, KT is always with Eddie! Jade's hear is now curly, and Burkely's isn't spiked!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beneath the Leather

Chapter 3- Attitude

…_As I've mentioned earlier, my parents do care for Piper more. _

_Why?_

_Well because she's smarter and more determined._

_I was smart and determined. Was. I am still smart, but not as much as I used to be. I too, was determined, but my attitude changed. As I was saying, Piper's a music genius. She can play almost every instrument I know. Piper got all the attention of my family. I was just like a rag doll, lying in bed, with tears streaming down my face, wondering why hate despises me. _

_One night, I thought of a plan. I'm gonna rebel. As crazy as it sounds, I'm actually trying to get their attention. Not that I hate Piper, it's just that…I'm jealous…left out, maybe? So I decided to act like I never care, a little sarcasm into my words, I don't know, but I did my best, and I failed._

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	4. Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Sorry for not updating lately!

Im officialy a BETA!

* * *

Beneath the Leather

Chapter 4-Appearance

_I have failed trying to get my parent's attention by acting up, but I have a Plan B. _

_I woke up, preparing for Piper's music concert today. I excitedly walked to my closet and searched for the clothes I plan to wear. On top of my shirts lies a black and hot pink striped one. I then pulled out my short denim shorts with chains hanging from the left side. Then I got my black leather jacket, and my black 3-inch heeled boots. I scooped the garments into my hands and walked to my bathroom, then took a shower. By the time I was all dressed, I applied on heavy make-up. I had a smokey eye look and bloody-red lipstick on. I took one of my hot pink feather extensions and put them on my newly red-died hair. I brought myself to the mirror, while examining my new look, I couldn't help but to crack a grin._

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This is the last chapter of 'Beneath the Leather'!

I hoped you guys will love this chapter!

I plan on writing something about how Mara is very brainy...What do you think?

Anyways, Im updating 'Our New Shared Life' tomorrow!

* * *

_Beneath the Leather_

_Chapter 5- Love_

_"Uhm…Patricia, dear, your father and I have to talk to you." Patricia's mom, Nikita Williamson called her daughter._

_"Due to the recent events…" Patricia's dad, Alex Williamson started while observing her from head to toe. There was so much make-up applied on, dark clothes-and not to mention, it was too revealing. "…Your mother and I have come to a decision. You are attending "Liverpool Executive Boarding School." Patricia's usual dull and careless expression was now replaced with a shocked and excited one. Why are they finally allowing me to attend the school of my dreams?Patricia was thinking of the answer to that one. Then she realized it. I won. I begged them on my knees ever since Piper got into a musical school. This is my prize._

_"Thanks mom, dad." Patricia flashed a smile for the first time in what seems like years before she skipped back to her room._

* * *

_Patricia Williamson stood a few feet before an old-looking, creepy house with her luggage behind her. She looked back at her twin, Piper, and waved her final goodbye. Patricia looked down at the sheet of paper on her hands and it read: Anubis House._

_So now you know my background, how I came to be. I have decided to keep my dark self._

_Do I lock the real me behind the leather?_

_Or I do I reveal the girl the monster in me has eaten?_

_Love,_

_Patricia Williamson_

* * *

Did you guys love it?

Please review!

I really hoped everyone enjoyed this 5-shot!

~Sibuna Magic


End file.
